2 Hearts
by ScarlettScribble
Summary: One Shot: Love is like a pack of cards. House and Cuddy are playing a game and a dare turns dirty. Please Review!


_Disclaimer: nope there not mine! Apart from in my dreams, then there mine to do as I please._

_This is a one shot that just came to mind, the song is the beginning of Sugababes '2 hearts.' It is a little more in depth than my current fic._

_In regards to Game, set, match...a message to those who are reading it I will be unable to update it for the next week as I am on holiday however I will add to it the moment I get home as I will write the next few chapters while I'm on holiday so hopefully you should get a few updates in quick succession when I get back. _

_Please Revie, I want some positive comments to return to! Thanks!_

2 hearts

_It never seems enough  
When your head is full of stuff  
Then again you didn't go  
And thank god you didn't though._

After the infarction he struggled, the light inside him died. He fought against an overwhelming darkness which desperately tried to claim him. He was lost, the voices in his head repeating, a record on jump saying over and over again the reason he was where he was and what he had become, betrayal, anger, bitterness, empty. The alcohol filled the void, drowning out the voices until they were lulled into silence. He had been abandoned, deserted by all those he held dear, yet she remained, the light at the end of the tunnel. Her hand reached out, fingers wrapping around his own pulling him to his feet once more, teaching him to walk and take those first steps out of the shadow of darkness that had descended over his existence and back out into the light of the world.

_What's it gonna take  
For two of us to make, it  
Through this one._

There friendship had been severed, apart from the little strand of formality that remained. She was his boss and he was her employee. No words were used apart from the bare essentials and even those were spat at her feet. He felt guilty, ripping her apart, praying on her weakness to make her as emotionally unstable as he was physically.

He wanted to forgive and gradually the fortress of anger he had constructed dissolved, only certain blocks of concrete remained, tripping an unsuspecting being if they got too close.

_Everything between us makes me glow  
But how could you know?_

Many years had passed and she watched him grow; developing into a shadow of the man he once was. However the spark of decency remained, he was led by his own rules that she felt bound to abide by. His rules were what gave him strength, who was she too take that away from him…she'd taken enough already. The banter between them was light with an undertone of bitterness if she got too close. She watched her feet, weary of falling, encase he kicked her when she was down. She loved the few moments where she could watch him from afar as he dived into a case head first, heart first. He loved the puzzle and the challenge and she loved what they did to him.

Their friendship had been rebuilt, if on somewhat different foundations. She loved his company, he dealt it out and she returned the dish of snark with a side order. She loved keeping him on his toes. She loved him.

_Simple things bring simple pleasures  
That we know  
Or maybe they didn't show._

He wasn't simple, he was complicated, unmoving, stubborn, and yet she wished him to remain. The Vogler fiasco showed how much she needed his presence to keep the heart of her hospital beating; to lose him would be to rip out the life line from under her feet.

He gave her simple joys, a patients life that would have other wise been claimed, kept breathing, beating, no lives were lost, no love was severed.

He kept her on her toes, higher than her heels, teetering on the edge. A daily game of hide and seek, the up hill struggle to get him to do his job was worth the reward when he did.

He was her heart, his smile her oxygen, his happiness was few and far between but when the sparkle in his eyes returned it was like a breath of fresh air, saving her from drowning in guilt and loneliness and she, in return, did everything she could to keep him afloat.

…………………………………………….

He had been building a card castle when she came over. One knock at the door caused the whole thing to scatter, coating the carpet with colour. The diamond in the rough, the key to her heart, she was the spade that dug him from his depression and he was the club that kept her heart beating.

The demolition of his building beneath her touch was metaphorical, his own walls dissolved with ease beneath her finger tips. This was unbeknown to either of them, on the surface they were company, underneath they were one.

He had expected Wilson, and was surprised, pleasantly so, when he discovered her leaning against his door frame. The light leaking from his room was glinting on the highlights weaving through her hair, sparkling in the sea blue of her eyes making them dance.

He stood back as she walked in, the same air she held around the hospital, lingered along with her perfume, floating through the rooms, intoxicating his senses.

Judging from the way she was negotiating her way around the furniture she'd had nearly as many as him and wanted more.

Her head fell back as she slumped on the couch, curling her feet beneath her, contented. He had no idea why she'd grace his flat that evening, loneliness had consumed her, the desire for company even if it was as lacking as his own. The dim lighting lingered on the contours of her face, a glow of beauty emanating from her.

He returned from the kitchen to find the room deserted apart from a light shuffling noise. Limping around the couch, glasses of golden liquid sloshing around in his hands, he found her sitting on the ground. The absence of the cane cause him to stagger but she was there, as always, catching him before he fell, cushioning the blow of descent as he settled on the floor beside her, legs brushing up alongside hers, toes tickling her thighs as the heat from her skin, caused his to tingle.

His shattered castle was gathered in her palm, he watched his walls flutter between her fingers as she shuffled the pack before dealing.

Many hours passed, the golden liquid slowly draining from the bottle, she downed her glass allowing the droplets to trickle along her fingers before her tongue lapped them up, eyes watching him the whole time. They were buzzed, a haze had settled in the room. He needed 2 more pairs to complete his hand and she required 1. For each match they made, club to club, spade to spade, heart to heart, a truth or dare had to be acted out. He delved into the pile of mysteries and withdrew a partner creating pair as he placed it down, 1 left. His eyes met hers, a smile tainted the corner of her lips, daring, challenging.

His eyes lingered on them, her tongue flicking out making them glisten, soft and welcoming, he wanted to touch her to taste her, feel her mouth on his. He took her up on the challenge, laid down the dare, a kiss. She rose to her feet crossing the distance between them in a few brief steps that seem to last a lifetime. Settling herself on his lap, gently, supporting her own weight, she never was one to lean on him regardless of how often her leaned on her.

She placed her hands on his chest, steadying herself as she lowered her mouth onto his, the kiss was quick, barely time to blink before she made motions to move. He stopped her pinning her hands in place, over his heart. It was beating against his chest, in time to the light melody surrounding them.

There eyes met, waves of ocean blue crashing against each other, the white frothy sparkles reflected in each others as though they had captured the stars. He brought his head forward, placing his lips onto hers once more; tentative and testing, feeling her tense against him, refusing to allow him to take control. One by one her muscles melted beneath his touch, his tongue trailing along her bottom lip begging for entry which she granted, all resistance evaporating as the friction between their bodies, built up the fire burning their skin.

Her fingers tangled in her hair, as his hands slipped down her waist coming to rest on her thighs straddled over him. He slid his fingers beneath her skirt, the material gathering at his wrists as he forced it up to bunch around her middle. He slipped a sure hand between her legs, rubbing her, teasing her, a gasp burst from her mouth only to be swallowed by his. She was damp with desire, wanting him, needing him.

Her fingers travelled over his shirt twisting the buttons from there holes, exposing his skin to the air, warming it with long lingering kisses that followed the path of her fingers. She pushed it from his shoulders, flinging it across the room before raking her nails down his chest bringing one down over his nipple.

His own hands returned to her shirt, impatient and drunk with need he ripped it from her body, exposing her skin to the cold. His hands wrapped around behind her fiddling with the clasp of her bra before it came lose allowing it to fall from his fingers.

His hands came to rest on her waist once more slipping his fingers into the bands of her panties, one hard tug and they came lose joining the clothing littering the floor. Her grunt of anger was silence as he slipped his fingers inside her, her head falling back against her shoulders as his lips caressed her throat, travelling down to her breast as she worked herself against him.

He could feel himself straining against his jeans, her cries and moans electrifying his senses. He grabbed her hand, bringing to rest on his crotch; her fingers obligingly began to stroke him, increasing the pressure that was building between his legs.

As his mouth latched on to her nipple, rolling the stiff bud between his lips he heard her breath quicken.

He wanted to bathe himself in her heat. Preferring not to let his fingers have all the fun he withdrew them from her, his tongue lapping up her juices, while her fingers fumbled with his fly. She drew him out, fingers fastening around his shaft, her hand sliding over him, caressing him, her touch burning against his skin.

He grasped protection from his wallet, tearing open the packet with his teeth she rolled it onto him before wrapping her fingers round him once more. She brought him up to her opening running him against her clit before he slowly pushed inside. There eyes met briefly before hers flickered shut as she drowned in the sensation, him in her, making love to her.

She began to rock her hips against him as he thrust harder and faster, the pressure building.

There mouths meshed together, tongues twining, breathing in unison, hearts beating as one. He felt himself getting closer her hands running down his back, teeth sinking into his shoulder as she groaned against his skin, the bite adding an edge of pain to the overwhelming pleasure. She cried out his name as she came, he thrust up once more before following her over the edge riding out his orgasm on her final waves.

He saw sweat trickle down in between her breasts, resting his forehead against hers, calming their breathing, cooling the heat. Her eyes opened, meeting with his as she placed a light kiss on his lips. She rose from his body and settled alongside him, head resting against his shoulder, smoothing her skirt down before she succumbed to the post orgasmic haze flowing over her body wishing to draw her into the world of slumber. His arm wrapped around her, he could feel her heart beating against him, in time with his own. Her breathing slowed.

Shifting slightly he retrieved a pill from his pocket, downing it so as to drown out the last residue of physical pain that remained. Emotional pain had long since vanished. Her lips upon his sucking out the final remains lingering round his heart. She made him whole again.

As his head rested on top of hers his eyes fell upon his remaining card. He needed a heart to complete the pair required, another half to meet with his own. No cards were left in the pile. Her hand was the only card remaining. He ran his fingers over it before plucking it from the table.

A light laugh breathed from his lip.

She had been holding his heart the whole time, in more ways than one.

_Fin_

_Please Review!_


End file.
